Delasa Moraine
Delasa Summary "That is so fascinating. Now can you kindly shut up and go away." Delasa is a student that attends Sweet Amoris. She joined the school approximately a year ago, after her family moved to the city. Backstory Delasa was always a bit of an oddball. Getting lost in thought very easily and easily switching from one topic to the next. She had a but of trouble making good friends in Elementary school and Middle school and often enjoyed her alone time, talking and giggling to herself while she trapped herself in her own little fantasy world. At one point, her parents grew a bit concerned, so they were very relieved when she had finally made a friend out of a classmate named Lucy. Once she was in her first year of high school, thanks to her older brother, Claude, Delasa began suffering bad cases of paranoia. Because of her wild imagination, this only made it worse. However, when Aaron had left for Boarding College, her paranoia began to calm down a bit. Delasa was involved in a secret relationship for a short time with Lucy's cousin, Aaron. However, after finding out she would be moving away, the two decided to end things smoothly. Relationships Canon Iris: Iris is the first person at Sweet Amoris that approached Delasa on her first day. Delasa maintained a cold and distant facade with Iris until she was approached by her again. Because of Delasa's awkwardness and Iris' clumsiness, the two are empathetic towards eachother and are never judgemental. During the Deborah Arc, Delasa was incredibly sad when Iris turned away from her for Deborah, however understood it wasn't her fault and forgave her immediately. Lysander: Lysander is Delasa's romantic partner and close friend. Due to Delasa's paranoia and fear of the paranormal, her first meeting with Lysander was very unpleasant for her, as she rushed home with a panic attack and had immense trouble going to sleep. Duking their first interactions, Delasa's quirky attitude often rubbed Lysander the wrong way, while Delasa found Lysander's distant and secretive personality annoying. Lysander did, however, show appreciation towards Delasa for helping his brother and his friend, Rosalya, get back together. The two did not interact much during her first few weeks of school, also with the remaining fact that she spent a bit of time with Nathaniel instead. However, after finding everyone was finding partners, and with Nathaniel nowhere to be found, Delasa reluctantly asked Lysander to be her partner. During the events of the orientation, they two began out very awkwardly, with Delasa probing Lysander with questions and Lysander quizzically seeing Delasa make weird and creepy faces at strangers through the bus window. However, once Lysander stands up for Delasa when Amber begins to mock her clothes and her moustache, Delasa shows more appreciation towards him. After the events of the Orientation Race, the two are closer then before. Lysander shows amusement in Delasa's enthusiasm for the concert and Delasa is unable to take her eyes off of him during the performance. During the return of Deborah, Lysander stays a loyal friend towards Delasa and stands by her side, which she truly appreciates. In return, she gives him a gadget. For the Open House, the Two practice their audition scripts together, each making eachother blush, and ending with Delasa strangely changing the topic to tomatoes. Lysander is the one who comes to rescue Delasa when she is locked in the basement, calming her down when she began to have a panic attack once more. During the Nathaniel Arc, Lysander acted as Delasa's confidante, and even helping her in the matters with Nathaniel. After the events with Nathaniel, Delasa starts to be more open with Lysander, inviting him out for lunches and even inviting him for a private picnic. Soon, Delasa realises her feelings for Lysander. At first, she tries to deny her feelings, keeping them bottled up. However, with the arrival of Priya, she decided not to hide anymore. Armin: Armin is one of Delasa's closest friends and gaming buddy. The two have a platonic love for eachother and often mock and laugh at eachother. With Delasa also enjoying dirty humor and doesn't engage in it with Lysander, Armin is her go-to guy for it. The two often go into heated discussions of game theories and character headcanons which could last for days if they were allowed to. With Lysander and Armin's contrasting personalities and interests, the two are only with eachother if they are interacting with Delasa. Armin is aware of Delasa's relationship with Lysander, after finding out from his brother, Alexy. Armin and Delasa are also Cosplay buddies, as they went to the last Comic-Con dressed as Spiderman and Deadpool. Castiel: Castiel and Delasa are somewhat friends, however only really interact with eachother if it's for mocking, jokes or Lysander. The two started off rocky, however after the events of Deborah, they are fairly comfortable with eachother and Delasa doesn't care if she upsets Castiel. Castiel suspected Delasa and Lysander's feelings for eachother during the Open House. Their biggest bonding moment is when Lysander was hit by the car. For Lysander, the two go to the Hospital and sneak into Lysander's floor together even if they're not supposed to. Nathaniel: At the beginning, Delasa enjoyed Nathaniel's company because he was approachable. However, he found her odd when she would ramble and would sometimes ask if she was alright. The two spent less time together after the Nathaniel Arc.